Eu me lembro
by lisasb
Summary: Fanfiction Huli
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Huli

TÍTULO – **EU ME LEMBRO**

Autoras: Lisa S. Barbosa e Marriele Brondino

**CAPÍTULO 1 - REENCONTRO******

Desde que decidiu sair de House, ela não o havia visto e sabia que todo esse tempo sem vê-lo estava afetando sua amizade.  
Lisa estava sentindo uma saudade terrível de Hugh e quando ficou sabendo que ele estava gravando algumas cenas externas na mesma cidade em que ela estava, resolveu passar lá.  
Ela desceu do carro e caminhou na direção da equipe de filmagem, se perguntando pela milésima vez se era certo o que estava prestes a fazer. Ela acenou para alguns conhecidos da produção até chegar ao local em que estavam gravando a cena. Lisa mapeou o lugar por alguns segundos até encontrar o motivo de ela estar ali.  
Ele não havia mudado muito; seu cabelo estava um pouco mais longo e sua barba rala mais grisalha. Tirando isso, ele ainda era seu Hugh. Ele estava conversando com Shore sobre alguma coisa do roteiro e não percebeu quem estava se aproximando.  
- Oi, estranhos! – ela chamou a atenção dos dois homens, que viraram em sua direção.  
- Lisa?! Meu Deus, quanto tempo! - Shore a abraçou, surpreso com sua visita.  
- Pois é! Fiquei sabendo que vocês estavam aqui em Vancouver e vim dar uma passada rápida pra matar a saudade.  
- Desculpa não poder ficar mais tempo, mas eu realmente preciso resolver um problema. - falou meio desapontado, enquanto a abraçava novamente e saia correndo atrás do seu assistente.  
Hugh permanecia na mesma posição, mas seus olhos traziam um brilho diferente, algo que só ela conseguia fazer com ele. Sim, a Lisa, a sua Lisa, estava ali.  
- Não mereço um "oi", um abraço ou algo do tipo? - ela perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços e fazia cara de chateada.  
Ele despertou de seu transe e rapidamente a envolveu em um abraço apertado, como se quanto mais intenso fosse aquele contato, mais da saudade fosse embora.  
- Senti tanto a sua falta. - ele confessou com o rosto enterrado nos negros cabelos de Lisa.  
- Eu também senti a sua.  
Eles se afastaram e ficaram sorrindo um para o outro, seus olhos restabelecendo a tão familiar conexão.  
- Preciso trocar o figurino... Você me espera no trailer?  
- Claro!  
- Cinco minutos! - ele falou enquanto corria para a sala da figurinista.  
Não foi difícil achar o trailer de Hugh, ela já estava acostumada com a organização da equipe de House.  
Ela entrou e ficou observando aquele pequeno lugar que tinha tanto dele. A guitarra apoiada no canto, os inúmeros roteiros espalhados pela mesa e várias fotos organizadas em um mural. Hugh com seus filhos, com o elenco de House e com alguns companheiros de banda. Lisa percorreu com os olhos cada foto até que uma chamou a sua atenção. Ela retirou o pequeno imã que unia a foto ao mural e a virou para confirmar a sua suspeita. Estava escrito "I lobe you" com sua própria caligrafia na parte de trás da foto.  
Ela ouviu a porta do trailer sendo aberta e Hugh entrou já com suas próprias roupas.  
- Você roubou a minha foto! - ela tentou parecer séria, mas não conseguia esconder o sorriso.  
- Eu também estou na foto, então tecnicamente ela também é minha. - ele exibia um sorriso sapeca enquanto se sentava no sofá que ficava no canto do trailer.  
- Olha, só vou desconsiderar esse ato criminoso porque tenho outra cópia. - Lisa falou enquanto exibia um enorme sorriso.  
- Eu adoro a forma como você sorri.  
Meio vermelha com o comentário, Lisa se sentou ao lado de Hugh e eles engataram uma conversa sobre como estavam suas vidas atualmente. Lisa falou que estava fazendo participações em diversos seriados e que era gratificante ter seu trabalho reconhecido. Hugh por sua vez falou que House não é a mesma coisa sem Cuddy e que provavelmente essa seria a última temporada do seriado.  
No meio da conversa, Hugh se deitou no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Lisa, ela não se incomodou e ficou fazendo cafuné nos cabelos dele enquanto falava do seu projeto com os Best Friends e Hugh falou sobre sua banda e sobre o seu novo CD.  
Era incrível como mesmo depois de algum tempo sem se ver, a conversa entre eles fluía tão naturalmente. Era algo tão agradável que eles nem viram o tempo passar e quando Lisa olhou o visor do celular constatou que já estavam conversando há mais de duas horas.  
- Hugh, já tá tarde... Tenho que ir. - ela abaixou a cabeça até a dele e deu um beijo na sua testa.  
- Mas já? Não deu nem pra matar a saudade! - ele fez biquinho enquanto levantava. Ela deu uma gargalhada e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.  
- Que tal uma sessão pipoca? Você leva a comida e eu os DVDs. Combinado? - ela pegou sua bolsa do outro lado do sofá enquanto esperava a resposta.  
- Ás 9 no seu hotel. E nada de filmes tristes, você sabe como eu sou sensível.  
Eles riram com o comentário de Hugh e Lisa se despediu com outro abraço.  
Quando saiu do trailer ela se sentiu mais leve, mais feliz. Sim, ele ainda era seu Hugh, uma das pessoas mais incríveis que ela já conheceu.  
Do lado de dentro, Hugh estampava um sorriso bobo. Lisa, a Lisa com a gargalhada mais incrível do mundo, a sua Lisa, causava esse sorriso nele.


	2. Chapter 2

Título - EU ME LEMRO

CAPÍTULO 2 – SAUDADE

Ainda não eram 8 horas, mas Hugh não conseguia mais esperar. Ele pegou um táxi até o hotel de Lisa e esperou que o recepcionista ligasse para ela liberar sua subida.  
- Eu sei que você é inglês e que por isso é sempre pontual, mas não acha que tá pontual demais? - ela perguntou enquanto abria a porta com um enorme sorriso e o ajudava com as sacolas de comida.  
- Ainda não me adaptei ao fuso horário canadense. - ele brincou, enquanto entrava na pequena sala conjugada ao quarto.  
Ela ajeitou as embalagens de comida na mesinha que ficava entre o sofá e a TV. Hugh a observava, seus cabelos ainda úmidos pelo banho recente caiam em seus ombros, sua blusa dos Rolling Stones era uma lembrança de um show em que foram juntos há alguns anos atrás. Tudo em Lisa lhe trazia boas lembranças. E a blusa só confirmou. Ele tinha certeza de que os momentos mais divertidos da sua vida foram ao lado dela.  
Ele se sentou no sofá e ela foi pegar suco no frigobar que ficava no canto da pequena sala.  
- Você nem me deu tempo pra alugar os filmes! - ela reclamou, fazendo com que ele se desviasse dos seus próprios pensamentos.  
- Não tem problema. Eu trouxe! - ele retirou um DVD da sacola e o entregou para Lisa, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
- Three Hours Between Planes? Sério, Hugh? - ela colocou a mão na cintura, de jeito nenhum iria se assistir. Ela ficou vermelha só de imaginar a possibilidade de isso acontecer.  
- Você já tá vermelha? Imagina quando você assistir o meu novo vídeo favorito! - ele pegou o IPod do bolso e a olhou de forma brincalhona, não conseguindo esconder a gargalhada.  
- Que vídeo é esse, Hugh? - ela procurava em sua cabeça milhares de possibilidades.  
- Olha, quando gravamos Get Happy você não me avisou que já era uma cantora profissional.  
- Ai Meu Deus! Não é aquele vídeo de I Will Survive, não é? - ela perguntou já cobrindo os olhos com as mãos de tanta vergonha.  
Hugh apertou o botão de play no IPod e a medida que o vídeo avançava suas gargalhadas ficavam mais altas. Lisa pegou uma almofada do sofá e jogou nele, fingindo estar profundamente magoada.  
- Eu tenho talento tá? - ela se jogou do lado dele no sofá, enquanto pegava sua comida na mesinha de centro.  
- Com certeza! Madonna deve morrer de inveja de você! - Hugh não conseguia parar de rir e Lisa acabou sendo envolvida com sua gargalhada.  
Quando conseguiram parar de sorrir, eles jantaram e conversaram sobre as coisas mais absurdas que já tiveram de fazer por causa de algum trabalho.  
Depois que terminaram, Lisa levou as embalagens de comida vazias para o lixo enquanto Hugh colocava o DVD.  
- Nós não vamos assistir o meu curta metragem. Nós vamos assistir House! - ela jogou o DVD da terceira temporada perto dele.  
- Ok, primeiro assistimos House, mas depois o seu filme!  
Hugh colocou o DVD e voltou para o sofá, onde Lisa já estava sentada. Ele colocou a cabeça no colo dela, assim como fez no trailer naquela manhã.  
- Os travesseiros servem pra encostar a cabeça, sabia? - ela não se incomodava com a cabeça dele em seu colo, pelo contrário, ela amava ficar mexendo no cabelo dele. Mas a verdade é que ela tinha medo dessa proximidade. Ela temia não conseguir deixar seus próprios sentimentos dentro de si.  
- Eu sei, mas o travesseiro não me faz cafuné. - ele ajeitou a cabeça no colo de Lisa e ela começou a passar a mão nos cabelos dele, sorrindo.  
Hugh apertou play e eles começaram a assistir. House era mais do que um seriado para eles, era uma família. Eles passavam quase 12 horas por dia gravando com aquela equipe de grandes profissionais. Foram naqueles sets de filmagem que eles se conheceram. Foi onde eles sorriram e choraram juntos. House foi um marco na vida de ambos e não só no lado profissional.  
Lisa podia sentir uma leve lágrima se formando. E essa única lágrima caiu no rosto de Hugh, que virou a cabeça para olhá-la.  
- Lis, não chora! Olha, eu não quero estragar o episódio, mas o House descobre a doença do paciente no final, ele não vai morrer! - ele tentou fazê-la sorrir. Hugh não suportava a ideia de a ver triste. Ele se levantou do colo dela e se sentou ao seu lado, colocando a mão suavemente na bochecha dela, percorrendo com a ponta dos dedos o caminho que a lágrima percorreu.  
- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou quase sussurrando. Ele ainda estava com a mão na bochecha dela, e Lisa colocou sua mão sobre a dele, impedindo que o contato fosse quebrado.  
- Eu sinto falta dessa época, Hugh! Dos horários loucos de gravações, da equipe de filmagem, do elenco... - ela ergueu suavemente os olhos azuis e o fitou por alguns segundos, reunindo coragem dentro de si pra confessar o que ela queria ter dito há tanto tempo. - Mas é de você que eu sinto mais falta.

Obrigada por ler! Amanhã posto o terceiro capítulo. Alguma sugestão?


	3. Chapter 3

Título: **EU ME LEMBRO**

Capítulo 3 – **O PRIMEIRO BEIJO**

Antes de começar a ler o capítulo, que tal uma música de fundo? Escrevi esse capítulo ao som de Summertime Sadness da Lana del Rey. Espero que gostem!

Hugh sentiu a suave respiração dela em sua mão. Ele aproximou o rosto do de Lisa, fazendo com que seus lábios tocassem suavemente os dela.  
- Hugh, eu acho... - ela tentou impedir o beijo, pois sabia que não iria conseguir reprimir seus sentimentos e seu desejo escondidos há tanto tempo. Ela o amava e não conseguia, não podia continuar negando esse amor a si mesma.  
- Não pensa em nada. - ele falou já com os lábios nos dela. O beijo foi diferente, pois para ambos não era só desejo. Através daquele beijo eles tentavam expressar um sentimento que a razão não é capaz de explicar.  
Lisa acariciou suavemente a barba dele, estabelecendo um contanto que ele desejou por tanto tempo. Suas línguas brigavam por espaço, dançando em um ritmo alucinante. Ele a puxou pela cintura e ela se sentou no colo dele, encaixando suas pernas em seu quadril.  
Hugh puxou a blusa de Lisa, revelando o sutiã preto que contrastava com a sua pele branca iluminada apenas pela luz pálida da lua que entreva pela janela da sacada.  
Ele gentilmente afastou os cabelos dela e beijou seu pescoço. Lisa inclinou a cabeça, permitindo um maior acesso a Hugh; suas pernas ainda estavam encaixadas nele e suas mãos brincavam com seu cabelo. Os beijos evoluíram pra leves mordidas e chupões, deixando uma trilha vermelha do pescoço até a clavícula de Lisa.  
Suas bocas se uniram novamente e ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele, o fazendo soltar um gemido. Lisa fez uma trilha de beijos até o lóbulo da orelha de Hugh, deixando ali outra leve mordida. As enormes mãos dele dançavam pelas costas dela, descendo até suas coxas.  
Tudo em Lisa deixava Hugh louco. Seus beijos, seu cheiro, o jeito como o cabelo dela caia no rosto, suas curvas, sua pele macia. E tudo o que ele mais queria era poder amá-la naquela noite, mas ele não podia. Isso não estava certo. Lisa nunca foi uma mulher de meios termos, ele não a merecia. Ela merecia mais do que um meio amor. Ele a afastou suavemente, ainda com as mãos no rosto dela.  
- Lisa, eu te amo demais. Por isso vou embora.  
Ele a segurou pela cintura e a tirou de seu colo, deixando-a assustada e confusa. Ele levantou rapidamente, pegou seu casaco e saiu sem olhar para trás.  
Lisa continuou no sofá, com os braços em volta dos joelhos, abraçando a si mesma. Sua cabeça estava dando voltas. Naquela noite ela decidiu esquecer Hugh Laurie. Ele é um homem casado! Onde ela estava com a cabeça?  
- Acho que sempre vou sentir sua falta. - ela sussurrou como se ele ainda pudesse ouvi-la.


	4. Chapter 4

Título: **EU ME LEMBRO**

Capítulo 4 - **DECISÕES **

**3 meses depois...**

Lisa abriu com cuidado a capa que protegia o elegante vestido. Ela deslizou suavemente a peça pelo corpo, o tecido nobre vermelho vivo acentuava suas curvas. Ela se olhou mais uma vez no enorme espelho com moldura dourada que ficava no interior do seu closet. Seus olhos estavam aos poucos recuperando o brilho habitual.  
Desde o dia do beijo no hotel ela não era a mesma, sua alegria sempre tão contagiante estava mais contida, e logo ela, que sempre foi agitada, ficava quieta e pensativa durante horas. Ela sofreu por um amor que nunca poderia se concretizar. Lisa estava disposta a esquecê-lo, mas sabia que não seria fácil. Ao abdicar esse amor ela estava deixando uma parte sua ir embora também.  
Mas os dias se passaram e aos poucos ela ficava mais leve, de bem consigo mesma. "Foi melhor assim, Lisa. Nunca daria certo" ela repetia pra si mesma, procurando algum conforto em suas próprias palavras.  
Nos primeiros dias após o beijo, Hugh a ligou, lhe mandou emails e mensagens, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Seria doloroso demais tentar manter algum contato com ele. Mas hoje ela não iria poder evitá-lo, não na festa de encerramento de House. Pois mesmo não fazendo mais parte do cast do seriado, Lisa passou 7 anos se dedicando aquele projeto e seria um erro de sua parte não comparecer a festa.  
Do outro da cidade, Hugh Laurie pensava em Lisa. Ela, era sempre ela que rodeava seus pensamentos. Ele não iria mais negar esse amor e estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário. Pegou o celular que estava jogado em cima do sofá e discou o número familiar.  
- Pensei que você estava na festa. - a mulher falou do outro lado da linha.  
- Já estou quase de saída. - ele respondeu, seco.  
- Ah... então o que aconteceu?  
- Nós precisamos conversar, Jô. - ele respirou fundo e reuniu toda sua coragem para continuar. - Nós temos ótimos filhos e eles são um laço que nunca poderá nos separar, mas nosso casamento já não está dando certo há muito tempo. - A linha ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ele esperou pacientemente ela absorver suas palavras.  
- Então quer dizer que tudo acabou, Hugh? Mais de 20 anos de casados e você me liga pra dizer que quer se separar? - ela já não conseguia controlar o choro, de forma que suas palavra saíram entrecortadas.  
- Claro que não, Jô! Eu te respeito demais. Já comprei a passagem, amanhã chego aí em Londres. Eu só queria te avisar... - ela desligou o telefone antes que ele terminasse de se explicar.  
Não seria uma separação fácil. Jô era muito dependente dele em todos os aspectos, mas era algo necessário. Ele não conseguia conter dentro de si o amor que sentia por Lisa. Ele estava profundamente envolvido com ela e não iria abrir mão desse amor.  
Hugh ouviu o som de uma buzina e rapidamente deixou seu apartamento. Assim como no seriado, onde seus personagens são melhores amigos, Hugh e Robert criaram uma grande amizade com o passar dos anos. Hugh entrou no carro do amigo ainda com uma expressão apreensiva, fazendo com que Robert ficasse preocupado.  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou, já dando a partida no carro.  
- Eu falei com a Jô... Mas preciso ter uma conversa definitiva com ela pessoalmente. - Hugh passava a ponta dos dedos nas têmporas, tentado aliviar a tensão que percorria seu corpo.  
- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? - Robert acompanhou de perto a relação de Hugh e Lisa, e ele, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, sabia o quanto o amor dos dois era verdadeiro. Mas não suportaria ver seus amigos sofrendo caso o romance não funcionasse.  
- Essa não foi uma decisão impulsiva, Robert... Eu amo a Lisa e preciso dela do meu lado. - o amor que ele sentia fazia com que todos os seus medos e receios se dissipassem.  
- E você já falou com a Lisa?  
- Ela não retornou minhas ligações e nem meus emails, mas vou falar com ela hoje a noite, antes de embarcar para Londres.  
- Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo. - Robert falou enquanto entrava na rua do evento que já estava tomada por câmeras e jornalistas.  
Eles desceram do carro e caminharam na direção dos flashes. Há alguns metros de onde eles estavam, Lisa conversava animadamente com Olívia e Jennifer.  
Quando Hugh a viu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Lisa estava deslumbrante. Seu cabelo arrumado em um coque despojado fazia com que alguns fios caíssem no seu rosto. Ela ainda não o tinha visto e só notou que ele estava quase do seu lado quando um fotógrafo pediu para tirar uma foto apenas dos dois.  
Lisa tentou não abrir um enorme sorriso quando seus olhos encontraram os deles, mas não era algo que ela conseguia controlar. Ele sorriu em resposta ao radiante sorriso dela e se aproximou, colocando a mão na cintura dela.  
O contato da mão de Hugh fez com que ela fechasse os olhos rapidamente. Ela prendeu a respiração e se repreendeu mentalmente. Como que aquele simples contato conseguiu quebrar todas as barreiras que ela construiu?

Depois de pousarem juntos para a foto, o resto da equipe de House se uniu a eles para outra sequência de flashes. Terminada essa parte do evento, Hugh mapeou o salão a procura de Lisa. Ele precisava falar com ela, confessar tudo o que estava sentindo. Ele não conseguia mais guardar aquele sentimento.  
Lisa tinha ido para o enorme e vazio jardim que ficava na parte exterior do local do evento. Ela já tinha tirado os saltos altos e os balançava na ponta dos dedos enquanto caminhava pelo gramado, a barra do seu vestido tocava delicadamente o chão. Ela pensou que suas barreiras eram fortes o suficiente e que iria conseguir vê-lo sem se abalar, mas não conseguiu.  
Lisa se deitou na grama verde e fria, seus olhos azuis fitavam o céu estrelado. Ela sabia que não iria ser fácil esquecê-lo, mas não tinha ideia de que seria tão difícil.  
Dentro do salão a festa estava agitada, muitas histórias e gargalhadas eram compartilhadas. O único que não estava aproveitando era Hugh. Ele já havia procurado Lisa em toda parte, mas não conseguia encontrá-la.  
- Já falou com ela? - Robert se aproximou ao perceber o olhar perdido de Hugh.  
- Ainda não. Já a procurei em todos os lugares possíveis e não a acho.  
- Lembra de uma festa que fomos anos atrás que a Lisa sumiu e depois de um tempo acharam ela no... - Hugh não o esperou terminar, saiu correndo ao encontro de Lisa.


	5. Chapter 5

Título**: EU ME LEMBRO**

**CAPÍTULO 5 - ESTRELAS**

Não foi difícil achá-la no jardim. Seu vestido vermelho vivo contrastava com a grama verde. Hugh se aproximou e um sentimento de alívio tomou conta dele por ter a encontrado.  
- Posso me deitar ao seu lado? - perguntou já se sentando na grama.  
- Acho que você deveria estar na festa. - Lisa estava surpresa, não esperava que ele a encontrasse.  
Mesmo com a resposta que obteve, ele se deitou ao lado dela. Lisa podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Ela sabia que podia se levantar e ir embora, afinal era dele que ela estava fugindo, mas algo a prendia ali. Ela sabia que nunca poderia acontecer algo entre eles e isso era doloroso demais, porém ficar ali, deitada do lado dele, sentindo sua respiração, fazia com ela sentisse uma paz profunda.  
Hugh tentava organizar seus sentimentos. Queria poder se virar naquele momento para ela e lhe confessar tudo o que estava sentindo, mas aquele momento de silêncio entre os dois era algo que ele não queria interromper. Porém a noite não é eterna. Ele virou o rosto na direção dela, observando o reflexo das estrelas em seus olhos.  
- Lisa, nós prec... - ele começou a falar, mas ela o cortou.  
- Quando eu era pequena meu pai costumava se deitar na grama comigo para olhar as estrelas. Eu adorava ficar ali, do lado dele, admirando a imensidão estrelada. - Hugh a ouvia atentamente como o rosto ainda virado para ela. - Ele sempre me mostrava algumas constelações, mas hoje em dia não consigo encontrá-las.  
Hugh gentilmente pegou a mão de Lisa e ergueu seu braço, de tal forma que os braços de ambos ficassem unidos e apontando para o céu.  
- Esse é o arqueiro - Hugh falou, seu indicador estava unido ao de Lisa, fazendo com que o desenho da constelação se formasse através da união das estrelas como em uma brincadeira de ligar os pontos. - Os gregos acreditavam que ele foi criado por Zeus para guiar os homens. Então, toda vez que você se sentir perdida e não estiver conseguido achar o caminho de casa, é só olhar para o céu.  
Hugh abaixou seu braço e o de Lisa, ela por sua vez se virou na direção dele, olhando em seus olhos pela primeira vez em três meses. Através daquela troca de olhares, ela transmitiu para ele os sentimentos que não conseguia falar. Lisa se virou, seus olhos fitavam o céu novamente.  
- "Duvidas que as estrelas sejam fogo. Duvidas que o sol se mova. Duvidas que a verdade seja mentira"  
- "Mas nunca duvides do meu amor" - Hugh conclui.

Esse capítulo ficou bem pequeno, mas amanhã posto um capítulo enooorme para compensar! Espero que estejam gostando e obrigada pelas reviews! Beijos


	6. Chapter 6

TÍTULO: **EU ME LEMBRO**

**CAPÍTULO 6: DECLARAÇÃO**

-"Duvidas que as estrelas sejam fogo. Duvidas que o sol se mova. Duvidas que a verdade seja mentira."

- "Mas nunca duvides do meu amor." - Hugh concluiu.  
Lisa se virou novamente para ele, seus olhos o fitavam. Ela sentia um vazio, sua garganta ficou seca, querendo gritar o seu amor, mas ela não poderia fazer isso. Ela se levantou rapidamente e pegou os saltos que ficaram na grama. Hugh também se levantou, não iria deixá-la fugir de novo. Ela se virou para ir embora, mas ele puxou seu braço, fazendo com que ela voltasse a olhar para ele.  
- Não fuja, Lisa. O que aconteceu naquela noite no hotel...  
- Foi um erro, Hugh! - ela o cortou - E nunca vai se repetir.  
- Não, não foi um erro! Eu te amo e o que eu sinto por você é algo que eu nunca imaginei poder sentir. Te ter só como amiga não é suficiente, nunca foi. Eu preciso de você do meu lado. - ele tentava falar pausadamente, mas a explosão de emoções e sentimentos fazia as palavras saírem descontroladas.  
- Poderia ter sido mais e melhor, mas não foi. Não podemos fazer isso. Eu não estou disposta a fazer isso. Só te peço que você me esqueça. - Lisa sentia o peso de suas próprias palavras, ela sabia que não iria conseguir controlar o choro por muito tempo.  
Hugh queria confrontá-la. Falar para ela que estava disposto a lutar por esse amor, mas uma voz desesperada e aflita o gritava. Lisa aproveitando a deixa, libertou seu braço da mão de Hugh e saiu correndo na direção oposta a dele.  
O primeiro impulso que Hugh teve foi de correr atrás dela, mas Shore que já estava na sua frente, o impediu.  
- Hugh, você precisa ir para Londres agora. A Jô está na UTI. Seus filhos precisam de você. - ele dava a notícia com a voz ofegante - Já liguei para o aeroporto e o próximo vôo sai em 20 minutos. Você precisa correr!  
A cabeça de Hugh estava dando voltas. Ele agradeceu a ajuda de Shore e saiu correndo rumo a um táxi que estava próximo a porta do evento.

-

Já no avião, Hugh tentava organizar os últimos acontecimentos. Ele sabia que depois do que aconteceu não teria mais chances com Lisa, ele a tinha perdido. Hugh queria ter corrido atrás dela e ter lhe dito que o amor deles era algo forte demais para ser abandonado, mas ele não pode fazer isso. Seus filhos precisam dele, Jô precisava dele. Hugh sentia um vazio imenso. Não é todo mundo que tem coragem de partir. De se partir.

-

Lisa estava sentada na enorme janela da sua sala. Os primeiros e fracos raios de sol da fria manhã de inverno invadiam seu rosto. Já havia se passado dois dias desde que ela pediu para Hugh esquecê-la.  
Ela ouviu leves batidas na porta e seu coração acelerou com a possibilidade de ser ele. Ela abriu a porta com a respiração presa, mas para sua decepção ou alívio não era Hugh.  
- Robert? O que você faz aqui? - ela perguntou, permitindo a entrada do amigo que trazia uma expressão aflita.  
- Você tem notícias do Hugh? Ele me falou que ia para Londres, mas não consigo falar com ele. Já estou preocupado.  
- Não. A última vez que o vi foi na festa de encerramento de House. - ela cruzou os braços, se sentando novamente na janela.  
- Mas vocês não se acertaram? - Robert estava confuso.  
- Você sabe que nunca acontecerá nada entre mim e o Hugh. Ele é casado esqueceu?  
- Mas ele está se separando! Ele disse que não iria desistir de você... Ele não te falou naquela noite?  
Agora quem estava confusa era Lisa. Então ele estava disposto a lutar pelo amor deles?  
- Eu não o deixei falar... - ela sentiu um aperto no peito - eu pedi pra ele me esquecer... Eu saí correndo e ele não veio atrás de mim. Ele desistiu, Robert. E a culpa é minha. - ela não conseguiu segurar o choro.  
Robert não sabia o que falar, então a envolveu em um abraço.  
- Eu o perdi. - ela chorava no ombro do amigo.  
Robert esperou até que Lisa se acalmasse. Ele não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas tinha um compromisso marcado.  
Lisa ia para seu quarto quando ouviu o telefone tocar.  
- Eu agradeceria se você me ligasse de vez enquanto. - a voz animada e com um forte sotaque britânico falou do outro lado da linha. Era Lana, sua melhor amiga desde a época dos seus anos loucos em NY.  
- Desculpa... É que tem acontecido tanta coisa. - Lana percebeu a voz chorosa de Lisa e rapidamente desconfiou do motivo. Ela conhecia toda a história de Lisa e Hugh e fez com que a amiga lhe contasse os últimos acontecimentos, desde o beijo no hotel até a notícia da separação dele.  
- E como você está se sentindo, Lisa?  
- Eu perdi o amor da minha vida. Como você acha que eu estou?  
- O meu conselho agora é o mesmo que ouvi tantas vezes, como uma frase feita, sem muito efeito. Um clichê falado automaticamente: aproveite a oportunidade! Lisa, a vida nada mais é do que uma questão de oportunidade e se ela não surgir, invente-a. E seja feliz. Você ainda não o perdeu, mas você tem que agir pra que isso não aconteça.  
Lisa ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, absorvendo as palavras de Lana. Sim, sua amiga estava certa. Ela precisava agir.  
- Lana, você pode ir me pegar no aeroporto?


	7. Chapter 7

TÍTULO: **EU ME LEMBRO**

CAPÍTULO 7: **DO OUTRO LADO DO OCEANO**

Lisa ouvia Mellody dos Rolling Stones enquanto o avião pousava. Ela podia ser chamada de tudo. Insensata, inconsequente, impulsiva, menos de fraca. Ter coragem é para poucos. Ter coragem para correr atrás do amor da sua vida é para pouquíssimos.  
O avião pousou e agora ela era só mais uma na terra da Rainha. Lisa colocou seus óculos escuros se protegendo do sol repentino das dez horas. Sim, o sol, que logo na sua primeira manhã em Londres fez questão de se notar. Como se quisesse dizer que brilharia mais do que o esperado.  
Ela não havia levado muita bagagem, então em poucos minutos já pode ver sua melhor amiga acenando do outro lado do saguão.  
Lisa correu para abraçar Lana, que mudou pouca coisa desde a última vez que se viram há alguns meses atrás.  
- Eu vou fingir que você veio para Londres única e exclusivamente para me visitar e que essa viajem não tem nada haver com o Hugh. - Lana brincou enquanto ajudava a amiga a carregar as malas até o carro.  
- Também senti a sua falta. - Lisa a abraçou a deslumbrante amiga novamente.  
Durante o trajeto entre o aeroporto e a casa de Lana, Lisa percebeu o quanto de Hugh tinha em Londres, havia pedaços dele espalhados em cada canto da cidade. É como se ele fosse a personificação da capital inglesa.  
- Dá pra parar de pensar nele por um segundo e prestar atenção no que eu estou falando? - Lana fez cara de zangada e Lisa balançou a cabeça, sorrido.  
- Você realmente me conhece, não é mesmo?  
- Somos amigas há 20 anos, Lisa! Seria estranho se eu não te conhecesse.  
As duas engataram uma conversa animada sobre a época que moraram juntas em NY e só pararam quando Lisa já havia desfeito suas malas no confortável quarto de hóspedes.  
- Você falou pra ele que vinha?  
- Não. E também não sei como ele vai reagir. Será se devo mesmo procurá-lo? - ela já não estava tão segura. Começava a achar loucura o que tinha feito.  
- Liss, você atravessou o Oceano para ver ele! Não acha que tá um pouco tarde para desistir?  
Lisa ficou pensativa por alguns segundos, seus olhos azuis fitaram o celular no criado-mudo.  
- Você está certa! Vou ligar pra ele.  
- E eu vou preparar o nosso almoço, ok?  
Lisa balançou a cabeça positivamente e pegou o celular. Seus dedos discaram o número tão conhecido e após um único toque ela pode ouvir aquela voz rouca que fazia seu coração palpitar.  
- Lisa?! - ele estava surpreso, não esperava uma ligação dela depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido.  
- A gente pode se encontrar? - ela perguntou apreensiva, suas mãos agarraram a colcha da cama em um ato de nervosismo.  
- Eu só vou para LA semana que vem...  
- Eu estou em Londres.  
- Você está aqui? Mas...  
- Eu precisava falar com você... por isso vim até aqui - ela o cortou novamente, precisava falar tudo o que estava entalado na sua garganta - Eu não quero te perder, Hugh. E não quero que você me esqueça.  
Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, ambos absorvendo o significado dessa confissão.  
- você nunca vai me perder, Liss. E como eu posso te esquecer se todas as boas lembranças da minha vida são com você?  
A ligação não demorou muito. Depois da confissão, eles marcaram de se encontrar em um parque no centro da cidade.  
Lisa se sentia mais leve. Não, o que ela fez não foi loucura, foi amor. Hugh não conseguia conter o sorriso. Sim, ela também o amava.


	8. Chapter 8

TÍTULO – **EU ME LEMBRO**

**CAPÍTULO 8 – CATHERINE LABOURÉ**

Hugh chegou ao parque alguns minutos antes da hora marcada. Era fim de tarde e já era possível ver de longe a London Eye toda iluminada. Ele estava ansioso e apreensivo para contar a Lisa tudo o que aconteceu desde o dia da festa, mas apesar da tensão, ele não conseguia esconder sua surpresa e felicidade. Não que ele não soubesse que ela também sentia algo a mais por ele, mas não esperava que o amor dela fosse tão grande.

Lana havia deixado Lisa na frente do parque Catherine Labourè que fica bem no coração de Londres. Ela andou cuidadosamente, tentando não tropeçar na neve acumulada. E não demorou muito para vê-lo sentado em um banco um pouco afastado. Ele também a viu e deu seu sorriso irresistível. Depois de ver aquele sorriso ela tinha certeza de que fez a escolha certa ao atravessar o Oceano.  
Ela se aproximou dele também exibindo um enorme sorriso.  
- Oi - ela falou simplesmente, se aproximando dele para abraçá-lo.  
- Oi - ele respondeu, envolvendo-a em um forte abraço.  
Eles ficaram ali na mesma posição por algum tempo. Ela com a cabeça no peito dele e ele a envolvendo completamente. Mas aquela proximidade entre eles era uma tentação grande demais, tudo o que Hugh queria era beijá-la, mas queria contar toda a situação.  
Eles se sentaram no banco que Hugh estava sentado antes dela chegar, um virado de frente para o outro.  
- Por que você não me falou que estava se separando lá na festa? - ela perguntou antes de o deixar falar qualquer coisa. Estava com aquilo na cabeça há dias.  
- Eu tentei, mas você saiu correndo.  
- E porque você não foi atrás de mim?  
- Eu iria, mas aconteceu algo muito grave... Lisa, eu não me separei - ela lançou para ele um olhar surpreso e fez como que ia se levantar - me deixa terminar... A Jô adoeceu. Ela estava na UTI e o Shore me falou isso lá na festa, por isso não corri atrás de você.  
Lisa ficou quieta por alguns minutos, tentando absorver aquela informação.  
- O que ela tem? - perguntou, verdadeiramente preocupada.  
- A Jô está com câncer de mama. Mas ela começou o tratamento e já teve uma grande melhora.  
- E como você está? - ela colocou a mão na barba dele, em um gesto de afeto.  
- Estou confiante de que tudo vai dar certo com a Jô. Ela está bem melhor, inclusive já quer ir para casa. - Ele parou de falar, envolveu as mãos de Lisa nas suas e a olhou profundamente - E eu estou com medo de te perder.  
Ela se inclinou na direção dele e o beijou. Um beijo que transmitia todo o amor que um sentia pelo outro, sem medos, dilemas ou estigmas.  
- Eu te amo e você nunca vai me perder. - ela falou assim que o ar se fez necessário, mas com a testa ainda colada na dele - Porém nesse momento nós não podemos ficar juntos... Seus filhos precisam de você e a Jô precisa de você.  
Lisa ia se levantar para ir embora, mas ele a impediu, segurando sua mão.  
- Passa esse fim de dia comigo. - ele pediu, olhando nos olhos dela. Hugh não estava disposto a deixa-la ir, não após ter ficado tão pouco tempo com ela.  
- Hugh, eu... - ela tentava encontrar uma escapatória, mas seu cérebro se negava a lhe dar alguma. Tudo o que ela mais queria era poder aceitar, mas não parecia certo.  
- Lisa, para de tentar procurar desculpas. Hoje eu te quero do meu lado.  
Ele a puxou para o banco novamente e deu O beijo nela, fazendo com a cabeça de Lisa rodasse e o seu coração batesse descontroladamente. Quando eles se afastaram, ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça em uma resposta positiva.  
- Acho que depois de tudo o que aconteceu nós merecemos algumas horas juntos.  
- Então eis aqui a nossa programação: primeiro vou te levar na London Eye e depois nós vamos em um restaurante.  
- Parece que você já tinha tudo combinado. - ela falou sorrindo.  
- Mas antes de irmos eu tenho um presente de Natal para você.  
-Hugh, eu sou judia, esqueceu? E ainda faltam uns 20 dias pro Natal.  
- Não estraga o momento! - ele falou enquanto abria uma caixinha preta. Ela ficou surpresa com o conteúdo do embrulho, e ele gentilmente colocou a pulseira prateada no delicado pulso de Lisa.  
- Cada pingente tem um significado - ele falou apontando para os pequenos símbolos prateados - essa televisão é por causa do prêmio que você ganhou de melhor atriz. A folha representa a sua filosofia de vida, a sua escolha de salvar a natureza. Esse aqui é por causa do seu talento como cantora - ele falou mostrando o minúsculo microfone para Lisa. - ela não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada ao se lembrar do seu vídeo cantando I Will Survive.  
- Eu adoro o seu sorriso. - Hugh falou com um olhar bobo de apaixonado.  
- Eu adoro quando você me faz sorrir.  
Eles se aproximaram novamente e se beijaram, a pulseira de Lisa roçava delicadamente na barba dele. Quando eles se separaram, ela analisou melhor cada pingente.  
- E esse? - Lisa perguntou, apontando para o único pingente que ele não havia explicado. Era um pequeno coração.  
- Esse é o meu coração, que sempre foi seu.


	9. Chapter 9

TÍTULO – **EU ME LEMBRO**

**CAPÍTULO 9 – LONDON EYE**

Eles estavam no ponto mais alto da London Eye, um lugar onde as luzes da cidade ficam desfocadas e o céu cheio de estrelas mais próximo.  
Hugh abraçava Lisa por trás, com o queixo apoiado no ombro dela e ela por sua vez acariciava os braços dele, que a envolviam. Parecia que o ar estava mais fácil de respirar depois que eles esclareceram seus sentimentos e os colocaram em ordem.  
- Olha alí o arqueiro - Hugh mostrou a Lisa, juntando o braço dela com o seu e unindo as estrelas até formar a constelação, assim como fez no jardim.  
- Pra me guiar quando eu perder o caminho de casa. - ela falou, se lembrando da explicação que ele deu.  
Lisa se virou de frente para ele e na ponta dos pés, por conta da diferença de alturas, o beijou intensamente. Só estavam os dois na imensa cabine, então nada a impedia de beijá-lo até seus sentidos gritarem por mais. Ele a envolvia cada vez mais forte, havia esperado tanto para tê-la em seus braços que queria se certificar de que esse momento era real.  
Lisa e Hugh compartilharam ideias e sentimentos durante o percurso, mas só isso não era suficiente. Eles queriam compartilhar as manhãs, os sábados, os verões, as exigências do amor e lembrar de que isso não era possível os magoava.  
Quem os via de longe logo falava que eles eram a típica imagem de casal apaixonado: mãos dadas, sorrisos bobos, "eu te amo" sussurrado entre os beijos, a atenção de um voltada para o outro.  
O combinado era de que eles iriam à um restaurante, mas Lisa achou melhor preparar um jantar na casa de Lana, pois era um lugar mais reservado já que na rua eles poderiam ser reconhecidos por algum paparazzi de plantão.  
Hugh estava de moto e Lisa se aconchegou a ele durante todo o frio percurso até a casa da amiga. Quando chegaram na aconchegante casa em estilo vitoriano, ele retirou o capacete de Lisa e lhe deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz que estava vermelho por causa do frio.  
- Eu te amo. - ele falou, com a respiração quente ainda próxima ao rosto dela.  
- Eu sempre te amei. - ela falou sorrindo.  
Eles se observavam, um analisando a reação do outro. Eles sabiam que acontecer algo a mais entre eles era inevitável. E o desejo gritava cada vez mais alto dentro de cada um.  
Quando Lisa trancou a porta da frente, Hugh a puxou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo quente e inesperado, suas línguas brigavam por espaço. Ele a encostou na porta recém fechada fazendo com que os pés dela saíssem do chão. Lisa mordia o lábio inferior dele, deixando-o ainda mais sedento pelo seu beijo. As mãos dela já estavam bagunçando todo o cabelo de Hugh e ele retirou o sobretudo que a protegia da neve do lado de fora. A intensidade do desejo aumentava a cada beijo, a necessidade de entrega era maior do que qualquer problema, qualquer obstáculo.  
Ela o empurrou em direção ao quarto, mas antes de chegarem a porta ele a encostou na mesa da sala de jantar. Em um pequeno pulo ela se sentou na mesa e o envolveu com as pernas e ele retirou a blusa dela revelando o delicado sutiã de renda branca. Ele mordia o pescoço dela, fazendo com que ela soltasse pequenos gemidos de prazer. Ele passou a mão em um dos seios ainda cobertos pelo tecido, fazendo com que Lisa arqueasse as costas. Ela virou o jogo e tirou a blusa dele, suas pernas que ainda o envolviam o puxaram para mais perto fazendo com que ele se encaixasse perfeitamente nela. Lisa desceu suas mãos até a calça dele, retirou seu cinto e abriu o zíper da calça que já não suportava a ereção. Com suas enormes mãos Hugh apertava as coxas dela, seu desejo por aquela mulher era maior do que qualquer coisa que ela já tivesse sentido.  
- Eu não quero só sexo, Lisa. Hoje eu quero te amar. - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto a carregava até o quarto.

Mil desculpas pelo atraso! Minha semana foi super corrida por conta da escola

Crianças, não leiam o capítulo de amanhã! Haha

Não esqueça de deixar sua review! Beijos


	10. Chapter 10

**EU ME LEMBRO**

**CAPÍTULO 10 – AMOR**

A calça de Lisa se perdeu no caminho para o quarto. Hugh a colocou gentilmente na cama e ela o puxou pela nuca para mais um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo. Parecia que todas as terminações nervosas dos seus corpos estavam trabalhando a todo vapor, pois um simples toque já trazia sensações totalmente diferentes. Ele se posicionou em cima dela e começou a beijar seus seios assim que conseguiu se livrar do sutiã rendado. Lisa estremeceu quando sentiu a mão de Hugh descer pela sua barriga até alcançar sua minúscula calcinha. Ele afastou o tecido para o lado e a tocou, sentindo o desejo dela em suas mãos. Sim, hoje ela era dele. Hugh fez uma trilha de beijos e leves mordidas desde os seios até a parte interna das coxas, suas mãos estavam na bunda dela, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Ele retirou a calcinha de Lisa enquanto beijava sua virilha. Ela soltou um gemido alto de prazer quando Hugh introduziu sua língua nela. Ele chupava, lambia e beijava com vontade, enquanto ela arqueava o quadril a cada novo movimento da língua dele e não foi difícil ter o seu primeiro orgasmo da noite. Ainda sentindo o prazer percorrendo o seu corpo, ela o puxa para mais um beijo quente e emaranha suas pernas nas dele fazendo com que ela assumisse a posição de cima. Os olhos deles se encontram e ela dá um sorriso cheio de luxúria, o provocando. Hugh gemeu quando sentiu a mão dela alcançar o seu membro que estava duro há muito tempo. Lisa mordeu o queixo dele e passou as mãos em seu abdome, explorando seu corpo enquanto retirava a calça e a boxe preta de Hugh com os pés. Ele não resiste e a puxa mais para si, beijando-a novamente enquanto tentava controlar a própria respiração. Ela desliza um pouco para baixo, de tal forma que seus sexos roçaram e ambos gemeram de prazer. Por alguns instantes Hugh fechou os olhos e pode sentir Lisa indo na direção do seu membro novamente. Ela começou beijando-o, depois o cobriu com os lábios, sugando-o suavemente. A medida que Lisa intensificava suas carícias, os quadris de Hugh se movimentavam involuntariamente em resposta, quase o levando ao ápice. Ele a puxou novamente para cima, apertando-a contra si e inverteu suas posições, seus lábios compartilhavam beijos ardentes até que finalmente ele a penetrou, fazendo os dois urrarem de prazer. Hugh conseguia sentir aquela sensação tão desejada cada vez mais perto enquanto se movimentava sob Lisa. Ela cruzou as pernas no quadril dele, aumentando a superfície de contato. Eles sentiram a onda de prazer tomando conta dos seus corpos enquanto seus olhos estabeleciam um contato tão íntimo quanto o que estavam fazendo.

- Eu te amo. – Hugh falou, ainda unido a ela e a beijou antes de deixar seu corpo despencar do lado do dela.

Lisa deu um sorriso singelo enquanto se deixava envolver pelos braços de Hugh, a respiração de ambos ainda descompassada, o coração acelerado, as bochechas rosadas e a certeza de que depois do que fizeram nunca mais seriam os mesmo.

O ato havia sido prazeroso e longo, mas eles ainda tinham forças para várias rodadas naquela noite.


End file.
